


Say, "please, Mr. Ruangroj" // A KristSingto AU // English

by rynara



Category: Krist Perawat - Fandom, Singto Prachaya - Fandom
Genre: KristSingto - Freeform, M/M, Peraya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynara/pseuds/rynara
Summary: Singto Prachaya-Ruangroj, the one, and only son, also the successor to the SP Co., one of the reigning companies in the fashion industry, mainly tuxedo companies as of now. Kind, well-mannered, always dressed as his best, professional, responsible, imaginative, and soft-spoken yet intimidating, that's what he is.He's the target of the ladies in the industry, even the ones he's not in. Think of it, who wouldn't right? He got the looks and brains even the attitude that anyone would go haywire for. But it's kind of silly that he has never had a lover, not even one, with which his father started overseeing.Chariya Thongkam, daughter of the CEO of The Black Club, one of the dominating companies in the world of jewelry. Bratty, immature, and spoiled, that's what she is. Even had multiple lovers before, linked and not linked, showbiz to non-showbiz, actor, player, singer, you name it. She knows all of them. Not the best candidate for someone like Singto, right?Yet it's still not bad to try.But what happens when Singto hires an intern that requires him to turn 360 degrees of his life?Will there be a marriage happening soon or will one of them take another whole different path?
Relationships: Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

-Third person's point of view-

"What's my schedule for today, Ms. Chen?" It was always so courteous of him, everyone thinks that. Not all bosses are considerate enough to even walk at the same pace as their employees so they can keep up. "At 11 am, you have a meeting with Mr. Saetang. At 2 pm, Mrs. Ruangroj is asking you to head back home and spend some time with her. Then, at dinner, you will also have a meeting with Mr. Wang." Every step he took was rippling on the floor and is mimicked by his reflection. The once office that was filled with chatter and laughter is now dead silent; that's how majestic he is.

"Good morning, Mr. Ruangroj." They all greeted, some muttered under their breath as he just politely smiled at them and bowed halfway through.

Mysterious eyes, pointed nose, thin and secretive lips, who would dare to even say a word to him? He's not feared, but rather respected immensely. Aside from these features, he also has an admirable personality. Headstrong, quick in coming up with solutions, considerate, fair, and many more. Yet it was inevitable for someone who has a high status to not have rumors surround him. It's also inevitable for people to not talk about him all the time.

"I heard Mr. Ruangroj has never had a girlfriend."

"Really? But--how can someone like him not have a girlfriend? I mean, he's rich, smart, handsome, and young. Besides, he's really kind and such a gentleman. Have I told you about what happened to the meeting I attended last Tuesday?" Aom, also one of the employees working for SP Co., shifted in her seat to hear what her co-worker has to say.

"What happened?"

Beam, the co-worker leaned into Aom's ear, to hopefully convey the message but lessen the noise so that other people can't hear it. "I was really nervous because that was my first time presenting in front of the stockholders and Mr. Ruangroj, so I kept on stuttering and forgetting my words during the presentation, which is like a huge embarrassment considering I really want to impress them, especially Mr. Ruangroj because who wouldn't, right? So then, I kept looking at the ground when all of a sudden, he spoke up. We don't often hear his voice but he has a really soft and kind voice, I swear. It's really calming, P'Aom and he said that I just need to take a deep breath and everything will be fine."

"He said that in front of the stockholders?"

"Yes! And it was really considerate of him to do so. I don't think I have ever come across someone like him in my life. My previous bosses wouldn't even dare to say those words to their workers. Besides, after the meeting, when he closed the door, I was still in the hallway because I was waiting for you for us to have lunch, right? Then he came up to me and looked at me with those kind eyes and I swear, if it hadn't been for the table next to me, I would've fallen over but he asked me if I was okay." Beam clamped her mouth to stop herself from making a noise. "Then I just nodded at him and he gave me a small smile, before saying that I did great and I shouldn't be nervous next time. Then he went back to his office after saying 'have a nice lunch' to me."

They both looked at each other and squealed. "He really is the ideal guy! I remember P'Kanda also telling me that Mr. Ruangroj is the kindest and most considerate boss she has ever worked for!" The repeated pressing on the keyboards' buttons was heard as the other employees are now busy doing their works. Everything was back to normal except for the two who were still chattering about the 'perfect' man that was on his way to his own office.

He sighed as he sat on his black swivel chair. His desk is neat as possible, even a speck of dust wouldn't dare to lurk on it. His secretary, Ms. Chen, carefully placed the tablet on his desk. "Thank you." He softly said and smiled at her. She bowed and made her way to the huge, wooden doors that separate Singto's office from the outside.

He leaned back as he typed in his tablet the things he has to remember when all of a sudden, he came across the news. It isn't new to him that his face was all over the news pages, but the headline was what got his attention.

"Mr. Ruangroj's one and only son, Singto, says it's a big no for marriage!"

Well, they clearly twisted his words. It's normal, but he does want to get married. He just said in an interview that he's still waiting as of now.

Singto clicked the button to the right side of the tablet, closing it and leaning back to his leather chair. Everything is going so smoothly; the business, which also includes his career, his family, and his friends. But, of course, there are times Singto wishes there would be somebody he could talk this about every single day freely.

He has been the talk of the showbiz industry as he never had a girlfriend before. Numerous women have been linked to him. Models, actresses, co-entrepreneurs, you name it. But he never confirmed even one of those.

Due to this, many became confused as to what he was waiting for. He's at the ideal age of marrying someone yet being in a relationship is still an obstacle. Singto tried to not think about it and focus on his career but it has been well off for how many years now. He sometimes can't help but think if there's someone really out there for him.

-

"I'm glad you've finally decided to come home." His mother, Mrs. Ruangroj walked up to him and enveloped him with a warm hug. It was a nice day, the sun is shining not too bright, which made their mansion look marvelous than ever, and the trees that his mother planted years ago in front is smiling down at him with the leaves swaying from side to side. "You know that I always come home whenever I have time."

The two of them made their way inside, "But you also know me, I get lonely most of the time here. I have done everything I could to satisfy my loneliness but it really feels different when you're here with me, my son. You know that you are my only child, right?" He smiled at his mother as they both took a seat on the velvet cream sofa that complements the aesthetic of the living room. "I know, mom. That's why I'm here."

"By the way," He trailed off. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, he's on his way home. He just had to meet someone."

Singto just nodded at his mother's response, not uttering a single word once more. "How have you been, mom?" She smiled, it was just a few days since she last saw her son but it almost felt like years. She missed this. "I'm fine, I do the things that I love as usual, like taking care of the plants outside, knitting---would you like for me to make another sweater for you?" Singto chuckled, many admired his personality but most of them fail to notice that it's because his mother nurtured him so much.

"Yes mom, I would love that."

The excitement became evident in his mother's eyes. It was such a beautiful sight. Singto dreamed of many goals in his life, but the one he would cherish the most would be making his mother happy...every single day of her life.

"Really? Then, I better go shopping for more yarns! What color would you like? Oh, you like red, right? I remember when you were a child, you would always pick things that are in that color." His heart almost melted, he couldn't have had asked for a better family than he has now. They are the best for him.

"Calm down, miiaa jaa. Our son already looks deranged from all the questions you're asking at the same time." They both heard a familiar voice. Singto turned to his left and saw his dad, smiling at the two of them in the doorway.

"Dad, you're here." He hugged his father and his mother did the same, but staying by his side while he stood in front of them. Along with his dad, he saw a rather less familiar face than his father. But it still has a space in his memory as he tried to remember him.

"My son, you already know Mr. Thongkam, right?" Singto bowed as his eyes made contact with Mr. Thongkam. The last time he saw him was when he was still a child. Both of his father and he are very good friends, so it is no doubt that he still remembers him as he always visits them.

"You have raised your son quite well. I heard he's the man behind all the success of SP Co." His father chuckled lightly, "Ahh, we just did everything we could to provide for his needs. How about you? How's your daughter?"

The once smile displayed on Mr. Thongkam's face was then replaced with seriousness. Singto felt a shiver run down his spine. He always feels intrigued by his father's friends as he can't figure what is going on inside their minds. "I don't know, to be honest. She has gotten worse as each day passes by." His father also now has a serious expression written on his face.

"Why don't we talk this through while having tea?"

"I'd love that."

\----

The afternoon passed by quickly, it is now 5 o'clock and the sky has gotten darker than it did when Singto arrived a while ago. But not that dark for them to consider this nighttime. The elders chatted their way through as Singto just sat there, listening attentively to gather some information he needs for the business.

But the conversation then switched from their lives to Singto's.

"Son, may I ask you something?"

He shifted in his seat, "Sure, dad." His father looked at his mother beside him as if they're communicating with their gazes. "What do you think of marriage?"

He was taken aback by his father's question. It was out of the ordinary. Every time he visits them, they never mention nor question how his love life is going. But I guess they do now after seeing the headline of that news page Singto saw in the morning.

"I think it's okay. I think I'm at the right age to be in a relationship with someone but marriage? I want to go through everything properly before proceeding with marriage, dad." His father nodded. "Then, what do you say when I tell you that I'm requiring you to meet Mr. Thongkam's daughter?"

Singto's eyebrows raised. "Right now?"

"Yes, if you could."

He thought that he has a meeting at dinner time with Mr. Wang but he also thought that it wouldn't hurt if he reschedules their meeting. "I can, dad. Where is she, by the way?"

'It was kind of unprofessional for her to not be here when we were supposed to be meeting each other.' Singto thought.

Mr. Thongkam then massaged the back of his neck as he looked down at his phone. "What is it?" His father asked him. Mr. Thongkam looked up at Singto with an apologetic expression painted all over his face. "She's at a club... again."

\----

Music blasting through the speakers, making his chest thump loudly with the beat greeted Singto as he pulled his car into the parking lot. Many people are lining up and are obviously impatient to go inside. It wasn't Singto's first time at a club, he has been in a lot of them because of his friends.

This shouldn't be hard.

He made his way to the sea of people, going straight to the bouncer that's letting everyone who has a pass go inside. He heard annoyed comments of people that are in line as he was doing so but he needs to do this now and he wants to get it over with.

He canceled a meeting for this for Pete's sake.

"Stop right there." A low and grungy voice was heard. Singto looked up and showed his ID card to the bouncer. His eyes widened and immediately went out of his way, even opening the door to the inside. Singto just nodded at him.

The music is now blaring in his ears, it's no way worse than he heard it outside. This is what he hates about clubs, that's why he does not go to them often. He looked at his surroundings and straightened his suit.

He just has to find her and that's it.

Thankfully, he doesn't need to go through a haystack just to find the needle and that needle is supposed to be Mr. Thongkam's daughter. His father made it easier by renting a room and contacting his friend's daughter for them to meet inside.

As he made his way up the stairs, a great deal of eyes was staring at him. It wasn't new, he's used to this. So used that in time, it became normal. He can still feel their gazes as he stopped and placed his hand on the handrail, looking down at the large crowd dancing to the music provided by the DJ in the booth.

He wonders what she looks like, but wonders more what she's like. He took a step and placed both of his hands inside his pockets as he made his way through the people that are still looking at him.

A couple of minutes have passed and he thankfully got to the room his father rented. The room was much quieter than outside, but it's still an unusual place to be meeting someone who recommended him. He took a seat on the pink leather couch and began to slowly witness everything in his surroundings.

The light matched the color of the couch as it provided a quite sensual ambiance, there are plants in the front corners and a huge window that describes the city life Singto has been born in. It was nighttime but the city outside is still breathing.

He sighed, he hopes for the best, but he's not really expecting that much considering her impressions weren't that well off from the start. But even if he's not on the same page with her, he could still wait for another as he's already waiting for how many years now.

Just then, the doors began to open, revealing a woman wearing a royal blue, sparkly dress that mimics a disco ball. It wasn't the greatest, but it's okay for a club, right?

The woman is wearing three-inch black heels as she made her way over to Singto, clicking with every step she made. Although the light isn't really helping him to see her, he can clearly assure that she's already intoxicated.

She slumped down on the couch beside Singto and chuckled, placing the glass full of alcohol on the table in front of them. Singto just kept his lips zipped.

"So... you must be Singto?"

He just nodded.

They both looked at each other, her being the more meticulous one as she's kind of scanning every inch of his face. "You look... very... handsome." He smiled, he finds it funny that their first meeting is that she's drunk and he's tired from work.

"Well, thank you. What's your name?"

"Chariya Thongkam... but you can call me yours, tee rak."

He chuckled lightly. This isn't what he envisioned in his mind, but he decided to just go with it. "Is there something funny?" Her eyes are almost looking at his soul as their faces are now just inches apart. He can already smell the alcohol in her breath that kind of threw him off but what does he expect? She's been here for--a couple of hours already, of course, she's going to smell like alcohol.

"Nothing's funny. But I think that... we should meet again each other sometime when you're... a bit sober." He pulled away from her vicinity and stood up, straightening his suit once again and adjusting his tie. "Make sure to contact your father when you go home. Have a safe night." He gave her a polite smile before taking a step towards the door, but he was halted when she reached for his hand, pulling him down to the couch once again.

"Chariya, I don't think I--"

Singto was unable to finish his sentence when his lips were enveloped by her's.

"Stay with me, Mr. Ruangroj."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors about Mr. Ruangroj were like a slap on Chariya's face. He takes things seriously and desires to dominate rather than be dominated. When there's a threat to his power, he'll do anything to thrive it back and Chariya Thongkam is no exception.

-Third person's point of view-

"Stay with me, Mr. Ruangroj." She purred like a cat asking for attention. Her breath was felt by him on his thin lips, it was warm, but the alcohol he smelt ever since she got here is still bothering him. But he chose to keep his mouth shut.

Chariya then tried to hover over him, but he stopped her, "Shh, I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her but she was persistent, yet he's a lot stronger than she is. It's also given that she's intoxicated that's why all of the things that she wants to do are slowed down. She smiled because she got the response she wanted. The thought of finally having him right under her fingertips is exciting her, making her heart thump loudly and match the music playing outside the room.

They stayed in that position for quite a while when she decided to make a move once again and run her fingers through his hair, tugging it in the ends. Every guy that she wrapped in her charms said that by doing that, it made them weak on their knees. Even though her mind is mixed with alcohol and she can't think straight, she still wouldn't deny that the man in front of her is the hottest of all she has ever seen.

The fact that he's also a CEO in SP Co.? One of the reigning companies dominating the business industry as of now? She can almost imagine the dresses, designer bags, and jewelry she could add to her possessions. She must cage him, and never let him out, then she could have the whole world.

The lights changed, from neon pink to royal blue just as how the music changed outside. Her mouth was agape, inviting him in, but he has this... the emotionless expression is written all over his face, making it harder for her to figure out what he was thinking. Just then, his right hand slowly snaked from his thighs to her waist. Chariya was expecting he would pull her closer so to prepare, she closed her eyes.

Singto also placed his left hand on her arm, wrapping it in his fingertips. Just one touch from him is already making her feel his warmth, even though their bodies are still quite far away from each other. The tingling sensation she only felt with the first man that opened her eyes into this new world, was now being experienced by her once again as he's slowly guiding her... backward.

Wait, backward?

She opened her eyes once more and Singto looked up at her, meeting her gaze. "Why are you pushing me away?" He gave her a soft smile. "I really think you should go home. Your father must've been worried sick." Not planning to break their eye contact, Singto stood up again, adjust his suit just like what he did a while ago. This time, she became too focused on what he did to even stop him in his tracks.

It was like an insult, making her sober.

"B-But..."

He dismissed her protests and continued to walk towards the door, ready to leave. "But don't you want to have sex with me?!" Hearing that, his hand became frozen as he was just about to place them on the doorknob. He sighed deeply and faced her, "No." He firmly said.

"But why?!"

"I just don't. It's our first time meeting each other, Chariya, and even if it's our hundredth time meeting, I still wouldn't have sex with you." He nodded at her, trying to still be polite while turning once again to the door and grabbing the cold, silver doorknob.

"But I do!"

He heard her familiar voice once more, but this time, he didn't look back. "No, Chariya. You're drunk, you should go home and rest." Singto twisted the doorknob, his feet are itching to leave that place. He still couldn't believe that he had to cancel a meeting for this. But it's his father's request, he can't say no to that. Besides, he knows that his father wouldn't make him waste his time and have no good intentions. Maybe he didn't really think that Mr. Thongkam's daughter would be like this.

"Don't leave, please." The doors were opened, the stares were back at him once again, but this time, it isn't just him. Chariya wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on his back. "Chariya..." It's quite rare to even witness a Singto Prachaya Ruangroj get mad, or even irritated. Many believe that he has infinite patience for people around him, but this one, this one woman is strangely pissing him off.

"Isn't that... Singto Prachaya Ruangroj? The CEO of SP Co.?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! You're right! I've been looking at him ever since he got here. He's so hot in person."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so? I think I've read somewhere that he's not even thinking about marriage."

"Who's that then?"

Singto gulped as his eyebrows furrowed. He tried to break free from her touch but she wouldn't let him. He's not really the kind of guy who would use force on anyone but he kind of did this time. He faced her and sighed. As much as he really wants to just leave her there, he couldn't. His conscience wouldn't let him. Besides, she's the daughter of Mr. Thongkam. Singto is pretty sure he's also trusting his own daughter to him and he wouldn't do anything that would break that trust.

Singto began to take off his matte black blazer and place it on Chariya's shoulders, covering them. He then wrapped his arms around her and guided her as they walked through the crowd that's now recording what's currently happening on their own phones.

As they both got outside the club, Chariya's bodyguards who were waiting outside then jogged towards them, checking Chariya's condition. "Please take her home safely," Singto instructed them and they both nodded at him. He sighed as one of them held her and also guided her to the car that's parked beside them.

Thank the Heavens he finally got rid of her. This is one of the rarest times he got this stressed over one person. He looked at his surroundings and some people are secretly filming him and that's the sign he needs to go to.

Singto put his hands inside his pockets, fishing out his car keys with his right hand and walking towards his car, not looking back at the people taking pictures of him.

\----

"Did you get to meet her?"

"Yeah, I did." It was now midnight. He really didn't think that he would spend that long time in a club and now he's pretty exhausted. "So? What do you think of her?" He can evidently hear the excitement in his father's voice as he took a seat on a stool inside their kitchen. "I don't really like her, dad."

Both of his parents exchanged glances, communicating once again non verbally.

"Why, son?" This time, it's his mother who asked. "I-I don't know...she really isn't the type I'd want to be in a relationship with, I guess." Singto drank the remaining water he got from the fridge a while ago before standing up again and putting it on the sink.  
"I'll be sleeping here for tonight mom. I'll just go back tomorrow. I'm too tired to drive." The old couple looked at each other, both mirroring worried expressions on their faces as their only son didn't wait for either of them to reply and went straight upstairs to his room.

\----

As the other day passes, another one comes but Singto still hasn't regained his energy back. It's like Chariya sucked it all away from him which made everything difficult for today. He's not the kind of person who would procrastinate. He strongly prefers to do things as soon as possible to make use of his time wisely, but now, he's afraid he can't do that.

Singto sighed in frustration, leaning back to his swivel chair, turning it to face the large window behind his office. Seeing the huge skyscrapers has always made him feel... at peace. It's like looking at those buildings touch the sky. He breathed in deeply and out, he still can't find the motivation to finish what he's doing but that's okay, the due is still the other day, he figured it wouldn't hurt if he just rests for today.

Just then, the doors behind him opened. He thought it would useless to turn around once again as it may just be his secretary, Ms. Chen.

"Mr. Ruangroj, you have a visitor." One of Singto's eyebrows rose.

A visitor? Who could be visiting him this early in the morning?

He turned around and saw a familiar face smiling at him. "Good morning, Mr. Ruangroj." It was different from how she spoke to him last night. Her words are now as clear as a river. Maybe it's because she's not intoxicated, unlike last night. He stood up from his leather chair, fixed his suit, and made his way to his secretary and Chariya who was standing at the doorway.

"Good morning to you too, Ms. Thongkam." He greeted her but unlike her welcoming aura, he remained distant. It would be impossible for him to forget what happened between the two of them last night, but it seems like no visible trace was seen of her even remembering it.

"I'll bring you two some coffee." Ms. Chen bowed at the two of them and exited Singto's office. Just when the door finally closed, he began to examine her face properly. He's actually quite right, she's decent looking yet he just realized now that she has angelic features. It kind of contrasts what she did to him last night.

Singto put both of his hands inside his pockets and took a few steps back. "Please, take a seat." She gave him a sweet smile and followed what he said.

She seems so different than last night. He thought.

"Mr. Ruangroj--"

"You can just call me Singto."

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down before looking back up again at him. "Okay, Phi." Singto sat in front of her, crossing his legs. "So, what brought you here today?" She shifted from her seat and held the handle of the paper bag beside her.

"This is your blazer from yesterday." Singto gently took it and looked at her. "Well, there's no pressure for you to immediately give this back, but I appreciate your effort. Thank you, Nong Chariya." Her eyes lit up like Christmas when she heard him mention her name. "So, you remember my name..."

"Yeah, I rarely forget the names of other people, even their faces. So you're no exception."

"My father said that you're my fiancé now."  
Singto's eyes widened at the sudden information delivered to him.

Fiancé? What does she mean fiancé? He can fairly remember last night that he told his parents that she isn't really the kind of person he'd want to be in a relationship with.

"Fiancé?"

She nodded, happiness was evident in her eyes, that spread on her face. "But---I... I wasn't really informed that you---well..." He sighed, this is really stressing him out more than his and his father's business did.

It wouldn't be the best approach but Singto figured this is the best solution he can think of.

"Chariya..."

She smiled at him, "Yes, Phi?"

He took a deep breath. "You're really not the kind of person that I'd want to be in a relationship with. Maybe there's a mistake."

It wasn't the best choice of words, he admits. Ever since he was a child, his father taught him how to speak kindly to everyone, mostly in the business domain but with this situation? He can't really think of ways how he can convey what he feels in the nicest way possible to the woman in front of him.

The happiness that was once evident in her eyes is now gone. Singto expects her to be mad at him but she looks rather confused.

"Why?"

"I---We have different types, Chariya and it just happens that you're not my type."

"What's your type then, Phi?"

"Uhh... I haven't really thought about that since I'm way too focused on handling the business, but---I'd rather have someone who's at the same pace as me. I don't know if you remember last night but---"

"I remember. How could I forget, Phi? Even if I wasn't sober, I couldn't get last night out of my head. That's why I even hurriedly went here to bring your blazer back and hopefully see you again." Tears are forming in her eyes. Of all the people, Singto would be the last one other people would even suspect to make a girl cry, but he did this time.

He immediately felt bad about what he said, "Look, I didn't mean to make you cry but... I just don't want any misunderstandings between your family and mine. Chariya, I'm sure you're a nice woman that can find a guy you'd want to spend the rest of your eternity but I'm afraid it's not me."

"Why?"

She really does like asking the reasons behind everything I said. Singto thought.

"What do you mean why?"

"Am I not good enough for you, Phi? Do you know how many guys are stumbling upon my feet just to get my hand in marriage?! And now you're rejecting me?! THE Chariya Thongkam?!" Singto remained calm.

He wasn't really surprised at the sudden burst of emotions that Chariya showcased as he has already seen this last night.

"Well maybe..." The immediate change in her emotions intrigued Singto. Chariya now looked calm; calmer than he has ever seen her, and stood up from her seat, taking a few steps towards Singto.

He then felt nervousness crawling up in his skin. If this is just like what she did last night, he wouldn't let her take a single step on this building once again.

The sofa was enough for Singto to occupy every space it has but Chariya still managed to find an opportunity and sat on the arm of the sofa, revealing her pair of thighs that are as smooth as milk to him.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "It just that... you still haven't taste me... yet." She gently placed her fingertip on his chin, making him look at her. "Chariya, I don't think you should do this in my office." He interrupted.

"Then... would you like somewhere... private?" She smirked as she gave his lips a fair amount of attention. Chariya leaned in closer and closer until Singto held both of her arms, halting her.

"Stop." He stood up from his seat and went back to his desk, leaning onto it. "I don't want you, Chariya. What's not clicking?"  
She huffed in annoyance and made her way to him, heels clicking as she did. "Because I want you, Phi. I want you to be my husband!"

He closed his eyes, calming himself once again. This woman really knows how to push his buttons. "I don't want you, Chariya. Now please, if you would be kind to do so, leave my office and never come back again." Singto walked towards the door and opened it for her.

She glared at him, "If I would be given the chance to guess, maybe it's just because you're too focused on managing this business of yours that you forgot how to have fun in life. Maybe you're dying inside to even touch my skin because you really are a coward and I also think that you are one of those lame-ass guys who can't get anyone to bed because you don't know what you would do and you're terrified to do so because the next morning you wake up, headlines will be about you but this time, it's about how incompetent you are at satisfying other people."

Yep, she really knows how to push his buttons.

Singto's mind is hazy now. He can't control the amount of anger that's building up at a rapid pace in his system. He took a deep breath and slammed the door shut, just as Chariya was about to take a step.

"You should be careful with what comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours." Chariya didn't expect that his voice would be this menacing, she always thought that he's soft and kind. That's what his father said about him.

Yet now, witnessing this, she really did fucked up. She always likes to run her mouth but now, it seems like the cat got her tongue.

Singto then twisted the lock in the doorknob, and loosened his tie, all the while taking a step towards her. All she can feel right now is nervousness as she's seeing a different side of the man in front of her.

"I know I made a mistake with my choice of words a while ago, but you... you really are something. I should've known that when your father told me that you were at a club last night." Singto took off his necktie and detangled it completely.

"Now, I'm sure the only thing you've seen of me was my good side, but don't you ever come across my bad one, Chariya." She gulped as she felt her back made contact with his desk. "May I?" Even with these ranging emotions mixing in Singto's mind, he still wouldn't forget to ask for her permission.

Chariya still hasn't regained her courage to speak up, it's as if her mouth ran dry but she still manages to nod. He wouldn't do anything that would hurt her, he keeps that in his mind. He would just like to give her a dose of her own medicine.

His necktie that was now in a straight line, was wrapped around her by Singto. Lowering it to her waistline. Chariya has never seen a man do this before, so her mind is like a blank slate.

He then pulled her towards him using his own necktie on her waist, making their bodies collide with each other. She's now breathing heavily. He then leaned in closer to her face, as if it was possible for they are already close, to begin with.

But just this mere scream for power made Chariya's knees buckle. Singto smirked, he now knows how much his presence affects her. Removing the tie, he replaced it with his hand, guiding her to lean once again on his desk, but this time, he made her sat on it.

"You don't know anything about me, Chariya. So don't make guesses or I'll prove those wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is the first chapter of the story, hehe. As usual, I hope that you all like this one and express your comments, suggestions, and opinions because I would really want to know it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Ryn Ara


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past few days were still quite busy for someone like Mr. Ruangroj, stress is evident, his patience is slowly getting shorter yet he still wouldn't let his cool fade that easily. The opposite happened to someone like Chariya Thongkam, which then stirred some private discussions among the employees. She had an idea, but will her idea be successful now that someone new entered the picture?

-Third person's point of view-

"Psst! Ms. Chen!" The coffee she's making was nearly ready and was about to pour the substance into a cup when she heard a sharp call from one of her colleagues. "Oh, Ms. Beam? Are you having a quick break?" Beam, who quietly, well, she tried her best to be quiet but it's impossible for someone who's wearing heels to even do that, took a few steps beside Ms. Chen. "Who's that girl who went inside Mr. Ruangroj's office? Is she his girlfriend? Is she also the reason why Mr. Ruangroj went to a club last night? I saw their pictures! Ugh, I'm so jealous."

Ms. Chen chuckled. Mr. Ruangroj really is the target of all the ladies in this company. Well, it wasn't really surprising for her. She has been working here for seven consecutive years now. Being a secretary of a CEO is not really easy but having a boss like Mr. Ruangroj made everything bearable for her. Aside from this, she can't really deny Mr. Ruangroj's good looks. It was like heaven sent; he was like heaven-sent.

"I don't really know, to be honest, Ms. Beam. But it seems like they know each other." The woman beside her who's also preparing her coffee stopped and gave Ms. Chen her full attention. This is the answer she has been waiting for forever since she saw those articles. "He was kind of surprised when he saw her and on the other hand, the girl, who I think is Ms. Chariya--"

"Wait, Chariya? You mean... Chariya Thongkam? The one and only daughter of Mr. Thongkam, the CEO of The Black Club?" Seems like Beam's words are from another language for Ms. Chen. She hasn't really seen any brand in that name but she guesses from her tone that it's kind of a big deal. "I-I don't... know..."

Just when Beam was going to say something back, the door from Mr. Ruangroj's office opened, revealing the two they were just talking about minutes ago.

"You're such an asshole! I'm going to tell everything to my father and I'll make sure that your life goes downhill after this!" Chariya huffed before grabbing her purse adorned with various jewelry. Ms. Chen and Beam just observed from the distance, Chariya's voice echoed throughout the floor as it was screeching, but Mr. Ruangroj remained calm.

He never fails to amaze Ms. Chen with how well he handles situations. One of the million reasons why she would never resign from this company. "Damn, she's such a bitch." She heard Beam's familiar voice as they are hiding behind the cream-colored walls, still observing. Chariya stomped her way through the hallway but was quick to notice that everyone's gaze was on her.

It wouldn't if she hadn't been shouting her way out of the most despicable man she has ever met. "What are you all looking at? Would you like to also be sued? Huh? I won't hesitate!" With that empty threat they heard, Mr. Ruangroj's employees still felt terrified by what she said and went back to what they were doing a few minutes ago.

Ms. Chen's gaze went back to Mr. Ruangroj once again. Although he has a calm exterior, she can still clearly see how dark the aura he's emitting.

"Don't you think Mr. Ruangroj seems... I don't know, off? Like there's something really scary in him?" Beam looked at Ms. Chen who looked back at her, slowly nodding. "I-I don't think I have seen him like that before." Coming from his secretary who spends quite a lot of time with the CEO, Beam suspects that Mr. Ruangroj insulted Chariya Thongkam.

But... that's totally absurd. All Mr. Ruangroj did was be nice to her, he even helped her calm down when her nerves were close to wracking in that presentation she attended. Maybe Mr. Ruangroj has his own reasons. He wouldn't get mad at someone that easily if they didn't do anything wrong to him and sometimes, people who are the kindest are the people you wouldn't really want to mess with.

"Mr. Ruangroj is really scary once his buttons are pushed." The man they're gossiping about gently closed the wooden door in his office. "Yes, I suspected that. But I'm curious as to what Chariya did to lose his shit like that. I mean, he has a lot of patience, right?" Ms. Chen nodded, Beam was right. Mr. Ruangroj really has a lot of patience and before witnessing that, Ms. Chen thought that Mr. Ruangroj never gets angry. But looking back now, she was wrong.

"What should I do now?"

"Why?"

"I was supposed to bring these two coffees to Mr. Ruangroj and Chariya but now that she's gone---should I still bring the other one?"

Beam looked at her, thinking. "I think you should just bring one and maybe add some sweets to help him calm down." She nodded at what Beam said, it was the safest idea as of now. "Now go, I'm sure Mr. Ruangroj is waiting for you." Ms. Chen gave her a soft smile before wrapping both of her fingertips in the side handles of the wooden tray, picking it up, and making her way to his office.

She knocked a few times before hearing his familiar voice, "Come in!" and that was her cue to come inside. "Uh... I figured that you would still want your coffee, Sir." Mr. Ruangroj looked at her with those set of kind eyes. The way he looked at his employees was always so soft that in time, it became normal for all of them, yet now, looking back at him, although he gave her a kind look, Ms. Chen can still see how tired he is.

She gently placed the cup of coffee on his black wooden desk, "I also added some sweets. I-I know you're not really into them but I just felt like it would be a big help for now." He smiled, "Thank you, Ms. Chen." She bowed to pay respect to him before leaving him in his own space.

\----

"What happened in the office this morning?" It wasn't really in his favor to be reminded of what happened earlier but some things are just inevitable, especially if the one that's involved is the daughter of your father's best mate. He sighed, taking a seat on his bed. "I don't know dad. She's just---you know? Ill-mannered? I don't really mean to talk like that to her, you and mom are great parents and have taught me countless manners but she---she really knows how to make me mad. Everything that I don't like, she has that and I really want to apologize to Mr. Thongkam for making his daughter feel that way but I swear dad, I mean this in the nicest way possible but, I don't know if I can control my anger once I see her face again."

The other line was filled with silence. Clearly, both of his parents always knew that their only son still feels enraged about certain things, they just never thought Mr. Thongkam's daughter will be one of the causes. His father looked at the woman beside him, also listening to their child. They both felt sorry for him and wouldn't want to pursue the arrangement but Singto spoke up once again. "But... if you really want me for her... then I guess, I'll try?"

They figured it wouldn't be the best idea but not the worst either. Maybe they both just need to spend time with each other and hopefully also get to know each other. Maybe things will be way different than this. "Okay son, but if something happens again, don't hesitate to tell us, okay?"

"Okay, dad."

"We love you."

He smiled and immediately felt the stress running in his veins halted and slowly disappeared. Singto laid on his bed, all the while looking at his grandeur ceiling painted with nude colors and designed with dim lights to still give his bedroom a shed of brightness but still keep it cozy and modern at the same time. "I love you too, mom and dad."

He heard both of them chuckled. "You really do know that your mom always sneaks in and listens to us talking on the phone." Hearing his parents laugh was like music to his ears, he chuckled too. "Of course, mom wouldn't let you and I just talk by ourselves especially with this topic. I know that the two of you are also anticipating for me to get married soon but I'm just doing this at my own pace."

"We understand, son. But proposing different options isn't a bad idea too."

"Yeah, it isn't, dad."

Just then, he received a text message from his secretary, Ms. Chen. "Ahh... mom... dad, my secretary just texted me. Maybe this is about work. I'll call you again later, okay? Love you."

"Ahh yes yes, do that first. Don't worry too much about us, love you too, son." He smiled and ended their call before viewing Ms. Chen's message to him.

Ms. Chen:

Good evening, Sir. I sincerely apologize for messaging you this late at night but I just received a message from the applicant that you'd want to interview yourself and have canceled his application. Should we open the position again, Sir?

Thank you.

He sat upon his bed and figured that the applicant really has major potential for the success of the creative team. He graduated from one of the top design schools in Thailand, it would be really disappointing if he didn't try to pursue him.

Me:

Good evening to you too, Ms. Chen. That applicant can be a huge help to the creative team and our company. Do you still have his personal information? Maybe we can persuade him into applying once again for the company tomorrow.

After pressing the send button, he closed his phone shut and placed it on his nightstand, laying once again on his bed. It didn't take too long for him to be in deep slumber, after all of the stressful events he has gone through that day.

\----

It was still quite early but the office outside Mr. Ruangroj's is already busy. "Ms. Chen?" He placed his hand onto his secretary's desk, which didn't even look like a desk in the first place from all of the paper scattered on top of it. Mr. Ruangroj is someone that you can call a clean freak. He's absolutely critical of the hygiene and cleanliness of his workplace, even his house is spotless.

Ms. Chen looked up and saw his boss, looking at her messy desk. She immediately wanted to facepalm herself for not cleaning her working space, Mr. Ruangroj sensed that, so he quickly beat her to it. "No, no. It's okay. I'm just here to ask if you have already informed the applicant that we're visiting him?"

Ms. Chen stood up from her seat and bowed to him. "I sincerely apologize Sir but I have received an email from him earlier this morning that a company has already accepted him and today is his first day in the job he applied to." Mr. Ruangroj nodded in understanding. Maybe that person isn't really meant to be a part of his company.

"Is that so? Then, thank you, Ms. Chen. You can now go back to what you're doing." With that, he turned around and was about to go back inside his office when he heard a familiar voice.

"So you're not going to acknowledge my presence?"

For fuck's sake, he didn't expect that her visit would be this soon. He thought that it would be somewhat on the weekends or something. He faced her direction and gave her a soft smile. "Apologies, Ms. Chariya." He's smiling but deep inside he just wants to kick her out of his company and never see her again.

But he already gave his word to his father. This would be a long and very rough journey, but it wouldn't hurt for him to at least try.

"I still won't forget what you did to me, Phi. I just came here because my father told me so." It would be a great privilege if he could shut her up. "Don't worry, neither would I." She looked at him, refraining herself from gasping at his come back while his soft smile turned into a smirk.

Chariya took a deep breath while clenching her teeth. Mr. Ruangroj really stands out from all of the guys she met and his father proposed for her to marry. Which makes everything for her exciting, and the fact that he's filthy rich makes her want to change for a while just to fool him.

Wait, that's a great idea! It doesn't matter if anything she says is true, all that matters is that she can make him see that she's sincere and true to her words. She smiled at the idea, making Mr. Ruangroj think deeply as to what she's planning.

"So..." She trailed off. "What would you want to do?"

"Nothing, I have work and you should know that before going here since today is Monday, in short, it is a weekday, not a weekend." He was so blunt with his words. Mr. Ruangroj placed his hands inside his pockets, observing how Chariya would react but her smile just got bigger and her eyes changed.

"That's okay, I can wait for you here in your office."

His eyebrows furrowed. What did she eat for her to even have the patience to wait for him? Maybe she's plotting something. Mr. Ruangroj is still unsure of it but he keeps in his mind that he must be careful with his words and actions when he's with her.

"Then... okay, just wait there." He pointed at one of the chairs outside his office. For a mere second, he saw Chariya's familiar expression, but it disappeared just as how fast it showed before his eyes.

"Really? Okay." Chariya took a few steps towards those uncomfortable chairs. Well, they aren't really uncomfortable, the chairs were cushioned and most of the time, people don't really sit there because Mr. Ruangroj absolutely hates it when he has to make someone wait.

Let's see how far your patience goes. He thought and went inside his office.

\----

"Mr. Ruangroj?" The man who's once busy and almost has his head buried in front of his desktop looked up and saw his secretary along with... someone he's not familiar with.

"Is it really alright Ms. Chen? That I-I'm here?" Even though the man beside Ms. Chen tried to whisper, he still heard it.

Mr. Ruangroj stood up from his swivel chair and straightened his suit, all the while making his way to the two of them. "I can assure you that it's okay. Mr. Ruangroj does not bite." He heard Ms. Chen whispers back as she guided the innocent-looking man to one of the couches in his office.

He sat in front of him, examining his features.

The man sitting with an uncomfortable expression on his face is wearing a stainless white long sleeve shirt, with his used belt sticking out of his almost grayish trousers. It's really bugging him but he kept in his mind that maybe this is the best he could do and he should just acknowledge his efforts but, he also wrote a reminder to himself that he'd take care of him enough for him to buy some new clothes.

The features on his face are what stands out the most for him though, it's addictive to look at but at the same time, intriguing. He's one of those people who have an angelic face as one might say. Pearl white complexion, set of adoring eyes with pupils that are as black as the night, pointed nose, and thin but cherry-colored lips. His hair is pushed to the side that he can almost see the gel sticking out.

Amidst all these, he can sense that he's a good man.

"Mr. Ruangroj, this is Mr. Krist Perawat. He's applying to be a designer on the creative team. Here's his resume along with his application form." Ms. Chen handed out a black folder to him and he gave her a small nod.

"Thank you, Ms. Chen." She bowed halfway through and made her exit in the office, leaving the two of them on their own.

Mr. Ruangroj examined his resume for a bit before looking up, giving him a soft smile.

"Let's start, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was almost like a castle for him. Every corner of the building is much more expensive than him, that's what he thinks. Even his boss but at the same time, he's really kind and considerate which made him stand out from all the bosses he had.

-Third person's point of view-

"So, I'm just going to give you a heads up, Krist." He stopped in his tracks, mimicking Ms. Chen who's in front of him. He gulped, "What is it, Ms. Chen?" Everything in this building is spotless, even the restrooms are like sparkling in cleanliness. Maybe Mr. Ruangroj is very strict when it comes to this?

"Mr. Huang, the head of the creatives is very uptight."

"Why's that?"

"Well, because he's like one of Mr. Ruangroj's right hand. The creatives team needs to come up with distinctive ideas and designs that have never been thought of before. If it is, the people and media will depict us as copy cats and we don't want our image to be tainted. Besides, Mr. Ruangroj has soaring standards, that's why our company is on top, until now."

His doe eyes looking back at Ms. Chen's showcases how he's absorbing every little detail she's giving him. "It's a lot of pressure, Krist but I know you'll eventually get used to it. You wouldn't be here if you're not up to Mr. Ruangroj's standards after all." She gave him an encouraging smile before walking once again, heels clicking on the cold tiled floor.

Krist can feel his heart pounding in his chest, unable to contain the bottling emotions inside of him. Excitement, nervousness, joy, gratefulness, awe, and many more.

His gaze roamed around his surroundings. White with few gray colors enveloped his vision, along with dark brown wooden walls. People chattering their way out through the day, some having coffee in the lounge. The whole building, besides being immaculately hygienic, is very welcoming... in an unusual way.

Kind of like, how Mr. Ruangroj is. His tuxedo ironed to perfection, not even a wrinkle can be seen, slicked-back hair, a confident stance, heck... even his walk and every step that he takes is intimidating, the way he carries himself is... it's too much for him.

Not in a bad way, of course. Just in a way that he's like heaven and Krist is... hell? Well no, that's not the case but Mr. Ruangroj is just too good to be true.

That's why he's the CEO of this company and him? He's just an intern with nothing but few experiences and limited knowledge about designs.

"This is the creative team, here is where they work." Ms. Chen pushed the glass door as they entered a whole new office. It was huge but very productive. His senses were immediately surrounded by the hectic ambiance. The members of the creative team are all busy doing something.

"They're like this most of the time but I promise you, they are nice and you'll get along with them pretty quickly." Krist nodded, feeling quite at ease with Ms. Chen's words. "I won't be taking up their time and introduce you. That's for you to do, but I'll give you a break and be the one to introduce you to Mr. Huang."

Without waiting for his affirmation, Ms. Chen walked through what she pointed earlier as Mr. Huang's office. It was still in this huge space but his office is separated from all of them.

As Ms. Chen pushed the glass door to his office, it felt like Krist was entering a different dimension. The design of Mr. Huang's office is very different from the design of the whole space they're in.

The walls are coated with matte black color, gold matching them along with a splash of silver. The whole room is adorned with minimally designed objects surrounding the whole office, making it appear aesthetically pleasing but at the same time still productive.

His gaze went from looking all over the place to the man typing away on his desktop. He has this semi bald hairstyle, golden pair of glasses, a black turtle neck with dangling necklaces around it. Krist also notices his immense choice for jewelry as his hands... or should he say fingers are also surrounded with rings.

"Good morning, Mr. Huang." Ms. Chen greeted me.

Mr. Huang looked up at her, it was very intimidating that Krist felt a shiver run down his spine. If he had met Mr. Ruangroj and Mr. Huang at the same time without knowing their position in the company, he would have thought that Mr. Huang is the CEO of this company. He is way more intriguing than Mr. Ruangroj.

But at the same time, that's what keeps Mr. Ruangroj from everyone else he had met. He is not your usual domineering boss who instills trauma in his employees yet it's kind of weird that Krist has this feeling that Mr. Ruangroj is daunting when his buttons are pushed.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Ms. Chen... and..." Mr. Huang trailed off, his gaze shifting to him as he stood next to Ms. Chen with trembling knees.

"Uh... This is Mr. Krist Perawat Sangpotirat, he's an intern that Mr. Ruangroj just hired a few days ago."

"He'll be in the... creatives?"

"Yes."

Krist gulped as Mr. Huang started to take a good look of him from the strand of his hair to the tips of his shined to perfection, as he would consider it, pair of shoes. "Mr. Ruangroj... hired someone... like this?" He was pretty sure he heard Mr. Huang right but what seems to be wrong is judging someone based on their clothing.

He looked down at his wrinkled sky blue polo shirt and faint trousers. It wasn't the best outfit but he thinks that it's okay, no need for it to be insulted. "Well, you know our CEO, Mr. Huang, he hires people who meet his standards." Ms. Chen retorted in the nicest way possible, adding a little chuckle in the end.

Mr. Huang looked at her once again and sighed before standing up. "Okay, I understand. You can leave him to me now."

Krist looked at the woman standing beside her, she gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Mr. Huang." If he had a little control over the situation, he swears to the whole universe, he'd keep Ms. Chen by his side at all times. Aside from Mr. Ruangroj, Ms. Chen was the only one who made him very comfortable in this new world he decided to explore.

Everyone already has settled in and this is not new to him. After being hired and fired in different jobs he had applied to in the past, he's so sure he can handle this when he woke up this morning. Turns out, he can't.

It's strenuous, but he just needs a couple of months and he can get used to this.

-

"There will be a welcoming party later for interns Mr. Ruangroj hired last week. Just letting you know in case someone hasn't told you already." He nodded at Ms. Chen, thankfully their lunch breaks are in sync with each other, he wouldn't know what to do if it isn't. "I have a question for you, Ms. Chen." She looked at him, quite surprised at his sudden statement.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is Mr. Ruangroj like? As a boss?"

She nodded in understanding and gave him a faint smile while arranging her sitting position. Krist is probably the millionth person who asked her this and she kind of expected it in the first place. "Well, listen carefully."

Krist's eyes expressed determination and perseverance as he is eager to know more about the CEO of the company he's working in. Amidst all the noises around the lounge, Krist gave his full attention to the woman sitting in front of him. "Mr. Ruangroj is an amazing boss."

"I'm his secretary for so many years now and let me tell you, it isn't hard to stay by his side and be his assistant at all times. It sometimes makes me think if I'm his secretary at all. He's not strict, he's really nice, considerate, well-mannered, and not easily angered."

"Really? Well.. have you seen him... get angry before? Like you know, really mad at someone because I'm pretty sure one of you already made a mistake or got on his nerves even if it's... just one time."

"One of us did but the way he expresses his annoyance or anger is still professionally done. One time, one of the employees here forgot that he has a meeting with Mr. Ruangroj and our VIP client and Mr. Ruangroj waited for like an hour for him. He did not yell or even scold him. He just calmly said, "Make sure don't let this happen again, or else, you wouldn't want to know what will happen next." and everybody in that room fell silent, like dead silent. He didn't even raise his voice but his authority is still felt. Also, there's this other one but she's not an employee here. You see, this is still not confirmed but Mr. Ruangroj is rumored to be engaged with Ms. Chariya Thongkam--"

"Ms. Thongkam? The daughter of the owner of The Black Club?" He interrupted, expressing his surprise at the sudden news he heard. Ms. Chen nodded, "Yes, that's her. I didn't even know in the first place that she that famous but I learned about her pretty quickly so yep, that's her and she visits him here from time to time and it seems like they're not really on good terms because usually, Mr. Ruangroj has this very calm yet still slightly intimidating aura surrounding him but when he's with her, I can sense his deep annoyance for her and everything she does."

"Is she... what's she like in person?"

Ms. Chen sighed, "She's loud, bratty, and well... immature. But don't say this to anyone else, I only said this to you because I already felt comfortable around you."

Krist chuckled, he's glad that Ms. Chen feels the same way he feels about her. "I won't, Ms. Chen and I also feel comfortable around you."

She smiled and got a hold of her coffee that's sitting on the table. "So, back to what I was saying. Ms. Chariya isn't that nice and Mr. Ruangroj already figured that out. Also, as you may know, he has never had a girlfriend before so, I'm thinking that he doesn't necessarily know how to handle women's emotions but if I were him, I also wouldn't stand her attitude. But yeah, Mr. Ruangroj is very silent when he's angry but it's loud in his actions. He usually never misses a thing in his daily routine but when his mind is preoccupied with an intense emotion like anger, it crumbles to pieces and that's when I know he needs more assistance from me."

"Well... what are the things that make him... angry or annoyed?"

"Mr. Ruangroj is a clean freak. It's an absolute must that every hour of the day, even every minute, the company is spotless. Your desk and the office your working at is no exception. He also does not like it when someone is not on time or when someone is irresponsible or puts minimal to no effort into his/her work. You can still mess up sometimes because we're still humans after all but if he senses that you're putting very little effort or none at all, that's when he becomes... terrifying."

Krist sighed, seems like he still got lucky in getting this job after all. Amidst knowing his boss' negative sides, it's still understandable why he acts the certain way he does.

Besides, Mr. Ruangroj doesn't have weird conditions, unlike other bosses he worked for in the past.

'This should be easy.' He thought.

-

"How are you going home, Krist?"

His gaze shifted to Ms. Chen who was standing beside him. It is now almost midnight and they all just finished having their company dinner. "Uh... I'm actually quite far away from here."

"I wish I could give you a ride back home but my daughter is actually alone in our house. I need to be there as soon as possible." She gave him an apologetic look, with which he dismissed. "Ahh no no, it's okay Ms. Chen, I can go home by myself. Don't worry about me and have a safe ride." Ms. Chen gave him a soft smile before walking towards her car that was parked at the side of the restaurant.

He sighed, he really didn't want to go home this late but he figured it's just for this night. It's not often he gets to have a company dinner with his co-workers... and boss.

Boss...

Come to think of it, he didn't notice it at first but, Mr. Ruangroj is a really good-looking man. Maybe that's why he always hears his fellow employees who are female talk about him in their break.

He's not a bad guy to have an interest in. He's smart, gentleman, rich, confident, and kind.

Krist found himself smiling as he thought of his new boss when all of a sudden, drops of rain started to pour that turned into heavy rain. His eyes widened, he did not bring an umbrella with him or anything that can protect him from being soaked. If only he had saved enough money to buy a car, things wouldn't be this hard.

He sighed, defeated, and held tightly on his suitcase before proceeding to cover his head using that same suitcase and went for a run on the pedestrian.

As soon as he reached the other end of the road, his polo shirt is already soaking wet. He can also feel water building up inside his shoes, creating a mini pool perhaps.

He still needs to walk to the bus stop to ride in one but that's nearly impossible as it's quite far from where he's from and trees aren't visible in this place to hopefully shade him from the rain.

'What do I do now? I just wanna go home.'

"Are you having any trouble going home?" He heard a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Mr. Ruangroj gave him a small smile and leaned against the window of his car while pulling it down slowly. "Are you going to make me repeat my sentences or answer? I'm pretty sure you heard me the first time, Mr. Sangpotirat."

"Uh... y-yes, Sir. I'm having trouble going home. My apartment is quite far from here."

"It's quite late already. My house is not that far so, you can spend the night there, I won't mind."

He was taken aback by what Mr. Ruangroj offered. "B-But... you're my boss."

"So? You need me right? Or do you want me to leave you here alone?"

He gulped, contemplating whether he'd accept Mr. Ruangroj's tempting offer or be sturdy enough to decline it.

He looked at his surroundings, seems like the rain won't stop at any moment now. Krist sighed, he has no choice. It's just for a night, right? One night wouldn't hurt.

He took a deep breath and covered his head once again with his suitcase before jogging his way to the passenger's seat.

"Is it... okay if your seats get wet?"

Mr. Ruangroj gave him a light chuckle before driving. "That's just water, but you? Do you think it would be fine if you get sick in the first week of your work? I don't think so."

Krist knew that Mr. Ruangroj is considerate and kind, but he didn't expect to this extent that he really is living up to the adjectives his employees are describing him.

The ride was short, it was indeed not that far away from the restaurant they celebrated in, and as expected, his house is extravagant. It even intrigues him to think that he's the only one living here.

Wait, what if this is his parent's house?

"Uhh... Sir."

"Hmm?"

"A-Are... Are your parents home?"

Mr. Ruangroj stopped himself from unbuckling his seatbelt and looked at Krist. "Well, what would you do if they weren't?" He blinked a couple of times, quite not sure what to react to what his boss just said.

Then all of a sudden, he chuckled. "I'm kidding. This is my own house. Wouldn't it be weird if a CEO is still living in their parent's house? Not that I'm discriminating but I want freedom and independence." He opened the car door after unbuckling his seatbelt and went outside. Krist did the same.

-

"Just leave your clothes in there and the housekeeper will take care of it."

Krist looked at where Mr. Ruangroj pointed. It's the sofa. It got him thinking, should he strip down here in the living room or find some dry clothes first and change in the bathroom?

"What are you waiting for?" They both exchanged glances and he gulped. He didn't really want to showcase his messy side to his boss as he's a clean freak according to what Ms. Chen said but... this is really pressuring.

Mr. Ruangroj then opened the fridge and got himself a glass of water while Krist starts to unbutton his soaked polo shirt. After doing so, he slowly peeled it from his body and placed it gently on the white, furry sofa in front of him.

He then unbuckled his belt next when he heard someone choked.

"H-Hey!"

"Huh?"

Mr. Ruangroj gulped and walked towards him. "What the heck are you doing?"

Krist's doe eyes looked at the polo shirt that was on the sofa. "Y-You said that I-I should just leave my c-clothes here..."

Mr. Ruangroj is quite honest with himself at all times and this is the time he absolutely has to admit himself one thing.

He never depicted guys at his age to be adorable, nor cute. But this guy right here is straight-out endearing. He doesn't know if it's his facial features or his actions or just him overall but he's pouring out with this captivating aura that he finds irresistible.

He sighed, just by now, he can already sense that it can be really difficult to get mad at this person.

"No, I was saying that you can go to the guest room and change there, then leave your clothes out here so that the housekeeper can instantly see it and take care of it. Do you get it now?"

A wave of realization hit him. So, that's what he meant earlier. Krist chuckled in embarrassment that in time he can feel his ears getting red and hot. "Ahh, hehe, okay Sir. I will--I will do that." He quickly grabbed his polo shirt from the sofa and made his way to the guest room his boss is talking about.

Mr. Ruangroj shook his head and smiled before going back to his kitchen countertop and finishing his glass of water.

Once he placed the glass on the sink, he began to remember what he saw earlier.

Aside from his adorable facial features, it's a great contrast to his figure. As he expected, he has this milk-like complexion that extends to his body and his stature isn't too much.

He's not that bulky but not that thin either. Just the right amount, the right shape.

Mr. Ruangroj shook his head, 'What am I thinking?'

Quickly dismissing his train of thought, he immediately went to his room to change.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Ruangroj got a new obsession.

-Third person's point of view-

"Krist... is that true?" He looked up, enfolding his vision with Ms. Chen's features. Eyebrows creased, discerning worry as it extends to her eyes. "What is?" Krist replied, scratching his temples as his eyes gave an amorous glance. 

"That you slept at Mr. Ruangroj's house last night?" 

His eyes widened in surprise, Ms. Chen is now inches away from him as she whispered her inquiry to the man in front of him, sitting on his desk. He gulped and began to look at his surroundings, people are looking at the two of them. He can feel them talking about him although murmurs are the only thing that inserts in his ear. 

"W-Well... I--uhh..." 

"Don't you know that no one, absolutely no one has ever stepped foot on his house? Even his car. I only know the model of his car but, I never got to ride there." 

Krist blinked multiple times, trying his best to take in every word that dripped out of Ms. Chen's lips. His breathing slowly becomes uneven as it's gradually speeding up. 

That's impossible, isn't it? How come is that true? There's absolutely no way in hell is that true. Why did he do that to me? Nothing unusual happened in his house but... I knew something was up when he offered his house to me. I should've declined his offer. Now, what will people think of me? That I'm still an intern yet I'm... I'm... s-seducing o-our boss?

Hell no! I won't ever do that!

"Hey, hey. It's alright, calm down, Krist. Come on, let's go somewhere quiet." His glance immediately went to Ms. Chen who got a hold of his arm, lightly yanking him to stand up and follow her. 

The wind brushes up his face, making his once waxed hair stick to different directions. Ms. Chen leads him to the rooftop where there's no single person but them, and only the skies will know everything he wanted to pour out of his heart. That is if he decided to do it. 

"I always go here whenever I feel stressed out or... I just want to be by myself. Before, I don't have anyone to invite to come here, but now I do because... now, I have a friend." She gave Krist a smile as she was walking backward, with her hands clasped behind her back. 

"I'm thankful that I met you, Ms. Chen. If I hadn't, maybe I would have a really hard time adjusting here." The woman walking in front of him nodded and took a seat on a stool under the tent on the rooftop. He took one too as they both started to eat the food they bought a while ago in the cafeteria. 

"So," Ms. Chen trailed off. 

"What happened? Why did you go to Mr. Ruangroj's house?" 

Krist sighed and placed his hands onto his thighs, along with the sandwich he took a bite to. "That night, it rained really hard, right? I--Well, my apartment is quite far from that restaurant. It will probably take at least forty-five minutes for me to go home. I had nowhere to go and the bus stop is nowhere to be seen. I also can't ask my co-employees since... well... they're all already gone. Then, Mr. Ruangroj pulled up in front of me, with his luxurious sports car--I don't even know if that's a sports car, all I know is it's fancy and luxurious--and he rolled his window down to ask me if I'm having trouble going home. I have thought of declining his offer but... it seems like the rain isn't stopping any time soon." 

"So you had no choice?" 

He nodded, "If I had, I wouldn't even consider accepting his offer." 

"If I was in that situation, I'd also accept it. But... what happened in his house though? Is it huge? Like a mansion? Is Mr. Ruangroj different when he's not in the office?" 

He took a deep breath, "Well..." 

"How long have you been here? You could've just asked the housekeeper to cook something for you if you're hungry." His voice is kind of groggy and throaty as he was just woken up. Krist looked at him with a discreet glance all the while still cooking the egg he'll have for his breakfast.

His boss, who now looks somewhat like a normal human being in his vision, took a seat onto the stool on the countertop, still half-asleep. "I can cook, no need to ask the housekeeper for some help. You can go back to sleep if you want to, seems like you're still tired." 

Mr. Ruangroj's right eye slowly opened as he gazed upon the man cooking in his kitchen. He never really had someone else other than the housekeepers and his parents accompany him in this enormous house of his' that seeing this intern's back facing him, makes him feel a lot of things. 

"I can't go back to sleep. I have to go to work, and you too, remember?" 

"Alright, but just a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt, right?" 

His boss stood up and made his way to the stove, leaning his hips onto it. "It would, Krist. Even just a second is important to me." He gulped, the barrier between them became evident once again as he closed the ignition. He kept his mouth shut all the while transferring the food he cooked onto the white ceramic plate he found. 

"W-Wait!" 

Yet it was too late, the sunny-side-up was already placed onto the plate. "W-Why? I-Is it supposed to be not used? Oh my gosh, I-I'm so sorry, Sir! I just f-figured that it would be somewhat okay since it's j-just sitting... there..." Their gazes met with each other as his boss sighed and placed the plate onto the countertop. 

Immense nervousness was felt in every inch of his body, silence filled the room that they're in. It's still early in the morning yet, he fucked up already. As if the embarrassment he put onto himself last night wasn't enough. 

"Look, I wasn't mad about the plate, you can use it any time you like but as you have said, it was displayed there, it wasn't for eating. I don't want you to get sick over this. I mean--uhh... I--I... it's just not safe." Mr. Ruangroj eventually shifted his glance onto his surroundings while backing up. 

Meanwhile, the latter is still processing what just happened and his eyes slowly went to the plate with the egg he cooked a while ago. 

'What just happened?' Mr. Ruangroj thought to himself as he was making his way back to his bedroom.

'What just happened?' Krist then also thought to himself all the while touching the ceramic plate in front of him. 

"H-Hey..."

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Uhh... would you--would you want to... would you want to join me in the car to... to work? Just so, you don't have to commute, if that's... if that's fine with you." 

Krist looked at his boss intently. 

Has he forgotten that I am his employee and he's my boss? I don't want to be rude and shut down his offer but something about this isn't right. Maybe it would be fine if I thanked him for making me stay the night at his house and say that I'll just take the bus to get there? Yeah, that would be fine. 

"Uh... thank you for your kind offer, Sir but what you did for me last night was already more than enough. I can take the bus with little to no problems at all. See you at work, Sir." After politely declining his boss' offer, he then made his way outside the mansion that his boss resides. 

While Mr. Ruangroj just stood there, looking at the intern's back once again as he thought of what he just did a while ago. Everything that happened with that intern, ever since last night, was all new to him. He can't comprehend what's with him that he's far different from the people he has met in the past. 

With that thought still running in his mind, he opened his car door and went inside. 

"So... even in his house... he's still thoughtful and caring for other people?" He nodded at Ms. Chen's conclusion. "Huh, that's kind of expected but half of me didn't really think that it would be innate to him. Now that it is proven, my respect for Mr. Ruangroj became a lot higher." 

With Ms. Chen's words, a smile became evident on Krist's features. "He really is a good person." 

"But it still baffles me that he... offered you... his house." 

"Yeah," Krist agreed while chewing his sandwich. "I still think about his reasons why but don't you think he was just being nice? Just like what you said to me yesterday, he cares a lot for his employees." 

"Hmm... maybe you're right. It's just that, you'll be the talk of the town now. People have been talking about you ever since I came here in the morning and I haven't heard a thing from you since last night so, I have absolutely no idea what's going on." He chuckled awkwardly, "I'm sorry, Ms. Chen. Things just went by really fast that I also didn't have the chance to process what's happening." 

"Alright, I'll give you that. Oh! By the way, lunch's almost over. Come on, let's go back to work. Wouldn't want our boss to catch us slacking." He smiled and stood up from his seat before following Ms. Chen's footsteps and leaving the rooftop they were once in. 

\- 

"Krist." 

"Yes, Ms. Chen?" He tapped the set of papers he was holding with both of his hands on the printer as it has just finished printing. The creatives have been very busy since the morning that Krist barely had any time to catch up with what they were doing and complied with everything that he was being asked. 

"Mr. Ruangroj wants to see you." 

Those words were enough for him to be halted with what's he's doing and looked at Ms. Chen who was looking back at him. "M-Me?" She nodded. "B-But... why?" 

"I also don't know. He just said that he wants to see you. Now go, Mr. Ruangroj does not like it when people are making him wait." 

Before he could even utter a single word, Ms. Chen pushed him out of the office of the creatives and lightly yanked his arm, leading him to Mr. Ruangroj's office. As the familiar huge, wooden doors engulfed his vision once more, his system was surrounded by nervousness. It reminded him of the first time he went inside Mr. Ruangroj's office... which hasn't been a long while. 

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure that my hearing is still doing pretty alright so yeah, just go inside. Mr. Ruangroj wouldn't do anything unpleasant to you." She leaned into Krist's ear and began to whisper, "After all, you stayed the night at his house." 

Krist rolled his eyes at Ms. Chen who just laughed at him. "Now, go on." 

"Okay, okay." He said as he began to slowly twist the knob, opening the door just to reveal his boss, typing onto his desktop, eyebrows creased and still looks poised as always. 

Krist took a step inside all the while softly closing the door behind him, but as much as he was gentle, Mr. Ruangroj still got notified of his arrival. "Oh, you're here." Krist doesn't know if he's just seeing things but when Mr. Ruangroj saw him, his face lit up like a lightbulb, and all the strain that was once on his face, gradually disappeared. 

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" 

"Yes. You can sit on the couch if you like." He gave him a small nod while slowly taking a few steps towards the couch Mr. Ruangroj pointed and took a seat. "Uh... may I ask something, Sir?" 

"Hmm?" 

"W-Why did you want to see me?" 

"Well, I just do." 

"B-But... I... I still have a lot to do and... Mr. Huang would be mad at me if he sees me slacking off in your... in your uhh... office." He barely whispered in the end, fiddling with his fingers. A smile slowly grew onto Mr. Ruangroj's face as he stood up from his swivel chair and took a step towards the seat in front of the intern. 

He sat on the arm of the couch. "How about this... help me... arrange the papers on my desk. That's still considered work, right?" 

He gulped and gradually nodded at what his boss just said. Biting his lip, he stood up from the couch and made his way to Mr. Ruangroj's desk, not until, Mr. Ruangroj himself stopped him by getting a hold of his wrist, shooting electricity in his system. 

"I--uh... w-what are you d-doing, Sir?" 

Mr. Ruangroj looked up at him, his eyes darkening, making him a lot nervous than he actually is. "Just checking things... out." Normally, his voice is soft and endearing yet what's engulfing Krist's ears is different. Mr. Ruangroj stood up from the arm of the seat he once planted himself onto, faces now inches apart as the intern can inhale his boss's scent. 

"I--" He tried to speak yet seems like the cat's got his tongue and just Mr. Ruangroj's presence alone can make him feel weak on his knees. 

The man in front of him slowly closed his eyes and leaned towards him. As if it was natural for him to do so, he mimicked Mr. Ruangroj and began to expect something more with what's he's experiencing right now. 

Yet it never came. 

"I--Oh gosh, Mr. Sangpotirat, I'm so sorry. I--I don't know what came within me that... I--I just don't... know but I'm really sorry. You should go back to your desk. I'm really sorry." Panic became apparent to Mr. Ruangroj's eyes and it was the first time he saw this. 

Whether this is a dream or reality, one thing's for sure, Krist's mind is hazy. It seems like his mind became dazed that he had absolutely no control over his body and halted Mr. Ruangroj from going back to his own desk. 

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you stop?" 

Mr. Ruangroj froze, "What?" 

"Why'd you stop with what you were doing?" 

"Look, Mr. Sangpotirat, I was not in my right mind earlier. What I did was very unprofessional and reprehensible. I should've just kept all of my thoughts to myself and not let it devour me that in time I completely lost the control over myself and--"

"But... I wanted it." It's what his heart desires. Mr. Ruangroj pursed his lips together, processing letter by letter what the intern just said to him. "Are you--are you sure?" 

He slowly nodded and that's really all that Mr. Ruangroj needs for him to confirm the things that have been occupying his mind since last night. 

He placed his fingers gently onto Krist's soft cheeks, loving every bit of it and cupping those with his warm hands, making Krist close his eyes to hopefully devour every moment that he's experiencing. 

Mr. Ruangroj gulped as he slowly leaned into the man's face he was holding until both of their lips collided with each other's. It was... enchanting... and addicting. 

Like someone's absolute favorite candy. So sweet that in time, it's almost like a dream that it was being tasted. Mr. Ruangroj began to slowly move his lips against Krist's as Krist followed his guide. Sure, he has kissed people in the past, but there's something very bizarre about Mr. Ruangroj. 

His hands, which were once planted onto Krist's cheeks, snaked around his waist, pulling him closer, not breaking their contact, even deepening it at this point. 

Yet as much as they both want to continue any further, Mr. Ruangroj broke it and rested his forehead onto Krist's, breathing heavily due to the explosion of pleasure he felt a while ago. 

"W-Why did you do that?" Krist asked as his boss's hands are still sitting on his waist. "I... I felt some strange things last night when I... when I saw you... without your usual long sleeves polo shirt that it got me thinking... the whole night... about you." 

He looked up, meeting the intern's gaze. "There's something unusual about you, Krist." The way his name rolled off Mr. Ruangroj's tongue sent shivers down his spine. "Unusual? What do you mean... Sir?" 

Just hearing him reasonably addressing him, made him smile amidst still catching his breath. "Oh gosh, I love it when you call me Sir." The latter then avoided his gaze, ears turning bright red as he just gave out a hearty laugh. "Alright... by unusual... I mean, there's something very distinct about you that I have... I have never really found or experienced or even felt about other people." 

"It seems like... I'm a magnet and you're a piece of metal. I'm very much attracted to you, Mr. Sangpotirat."


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's the new obsession but... what if he stays just like that? What if the day will come where he will grow tired of him and just toss him to the side? So many questions, not enough answers.

-Third person's point of view-

"Aren't you going home, Krist?" Hathai, one of the members of the creatives, is sitting in front of his desk, asked him. With his face buried on the desktop, he looked up, "Huh? Oh, maybe later, P'Hai, I still need to finish this since Mr. Huang is asking for this tomorrow in the morning already." In understanding, she nodded and stood up from her desk, her bag hanging on her shoulder.

"If that's the case, then, I'll go first, okay? I hope you finish that as soon as possible." He gave her a light smile showcasing gratitude and bowed slightly. Before he knows it, he's the only one in the office, even the whole floor. Employees sometimes do overtime due to the amount of work they need to finish on time. Krist, even though he's still an intern, is no exception of course. 

He sighed and leaned the back of his head onto the chair with his eyes closed. He has been in front of the desktop for the whole day and sitting on the chair, things are pretty exhausting already. The night is still young perhaps for anyone but for Krist, this is the time he usually goes home. 

City lights are being seen around the building with the windows still wide open, the office is a lot quieter than a while ago, giving Krist a bit of creep, making the hairs in his arms go up. He gulped and thought that maybe he needs to get himself a cup of coffee so he would be awake for a longer duration of time.

Krist stood up from the chair he planted himself on and walked out of the creatives office, roaming around the floor, finding his own way to arrive at the pantry. With which he did just a couple of minutes later. Without wasting any of his time, he immediately went in front of the cupboard and opened it, rummaging through the various sachets of coffee inside it. 

While he was busy preparing himself a cup of coffee, it almost came unnoticed that a person walked in in the pantry as well. Just the sight of his back granted a smile on his lips as he leaned onto the door frame, arms tangled with each other. 

To kill some time, Krist began to look at his surroundings all the while whistling as the whole place he's at was eerily quiet. As soon as he turned around, he almost came flying as the man who was looking at him chuckled seeing his reaction. 

"M-Mr. Ruangroj?"

He took a step towards the intern who still has his eyes wide open, "Yes?" His voice, once you began to hear, is quite normal as some may say, but for him, it sounds very endearing and gentle. He doesn't think he has heard a voice as heavenly as his'. 

"W-What are y-you doing here?" 

He snickered lightly, this man really is something different. How can he be so irresistibly adorable at all times? 

"I own this building yet you're asking me what I'm doing here?" 

"Uh--I don't mean it that way, Sir. I'm... I'm... It just took me by surprise that you're uh... still here." He became intimidating in just a split second. Sure, he had an immense effect on him when they first met each other but not like this. Seems like his aura changed in front of his very eyes. He went from being someone who is receiving such respect that even though he's approachable, you still know to yourself that he's higher than you to someone who emits such threatening presence that not one single soul would even dare to lurk in his vicinity but still weirdly... turns him on? 

"I'm also surprised yet happy that you're still here." 

"W-Why's that, S-Sir?" 

Their stances are now inches away from each other. His ambiance is enough to make Krist feel frightened as he strongly senses that there is a high chance for him to be devoured whole. His breath hitched as Mr. Ruangroj's fingers trailed onto his necktie, twirling it. 

"Guess." 

He gulped, throat going dry, "I--uhm... Well... u-uhh... I-I don't know, Sir..."

Mr. Ruangorj smirked, feeling quite amused, "I'm very stressed and tired right now, Mr. Sangpotirat." The man he called to leaned onto the countertop, hands gripping as he felt his hands sweating and heart beating tremendously. "W-What d-do you want to do, Sir?" 

"I want... you." 

He almost choked in his own breath. "S-Sir?" 

His fingers who were once twirling themselves on his necktie are now wrapped on it as he gripped it tightly, carefully pulling him closer. "I said... I want you, Mr. Sangpotirat. Do you... want me?" 

Mr. Ruangroj glanced at him, looking for approval, or something to keep him going but Krist is quite distant within his reach. He interpreted this as him saying 'no' to his request but what he does not know is that the man in front of him pretty much feels the same way as he does. 

"It's okay, Mr. Sangpotirat." He sighed, taking a step backward. "You can have your cup of coffee in peace." As much as his desire is being strongly felt as of now as the one he was longing for is now found, he also can't force himself to do things he does not want to in the first place. 

Krist's breath now slowly went back to normal yet it's quite a bizarre fact that he does not like it at all. Before Mr. Ruangroj takes another step away from him, he then got a hold of his wrist, taking his boss by surprise. 

"Yes, Mr. Sangpotirat? Is there anything you need?" Mr. Ruangroj's watch glistened, showcasing expensiveness as he looked intensely onto it, still mustering up all the courage that was left in his system before raising his gaze to his very eyes. "I-I... I w-want you, Sir."

He smiled, this is a weirdly adorable encounter indeed. He placed his other hand onto Krist's hand that was wrapped on his wrist. "You don't have to force yourself, Mr. Sangpotirat. It's fine, I don't mind." 

His grip became firm. "I really do want you, Sir. I am sure of it." 

Silence filled the both of them as they stood there, staring at one another. "Well... okay then." Mr. Ruangroj slowly calmed his grip as he freed his hand from Krist's touch, soon taking control. He then took a step forward once again, gently trailing his fingers on his waist and pulling him closer.

This time, their bodies crashing to one another, feeling heat enter both of their systems. There it is again, his heart beating excessively as Mr. Ruangroj guided his arm and wrapped it on his neck, then placing his other hand on the small of his back. 

"This... is what I want." 

Without even any warning, the man who was once gazing at him, planted his lips onto his', sending electricity in his every vein. Soon, their mouths are dancing with one another once more as Mr. Ruangroj's touch trailed on his back. Tounges fought for dominance yet we all know that Krist is always under his spell, no one can even tell him otherwise. 

Just when another level was about to be reached, Mr. Ruangorj pulled away, resting his forehead onto his'. 

"I'll never get tired tasting your lips. You're very addictive, Mr. Sangpotirat."

"Then why'd you stop?" 

"Do you really want to know my reason why?" He gave him a glance, Krist just nodded, eager to know his response. 

"Because if I didn't, we would be making love with each other right now. As much as I want to... as this setting is a very exciting place to do it... I want to do it with you in the most private and personal space."

"Where?"

"In my bedroom." 

He began to blink multiple times, mouth agape as his answer took him by surprise. He remembered Ms. Chen's statement where she said that Mr. Ruangroj is quite a private person, he does not let anyone step foot in his house unless that someone is close to him or whom he truly trusts. 

"A-Are you... Are you serious... Sir?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that... Ms. Chen told me that you're a... very private person." 

Mr. Ruangroj smiled, of course, she told him. "Yeah, I am. But... as I've said, you're very distinct, Mr. Sangpotirat. I can't comprehend what's with you but... I want you... all to myself. I have never been this selfish about anyone before, but you are such a major exception." 

He can feel his ears burning as those words came dripping from his lips. He also does not know the reason why but this very person right here... is someone he couldn't resist. 

"Is that so... Sir?"

Mr. Ruangroj nodded, still giving him his full attention while Krist is trying his best to avoid it. "Well..." He let out an awkward chuckle as he remembered that he must finish the report Mr. Huang is requiring him to do. "W-Wait! What time is it?" 

The man in front of him creased his eyebrows in confusion and slowly lift his wrist to take a look at his watch. "11:50 pm, why?" Krist's eyes widened as he heard Mr. Ruangroj's response. 

"I'm so sorry, Sir but I have to go now and finish the report I was doing!" 

He can't help but let out a chuckle as Krist tried to gently escape from his touch yet even before he successfully do so, Mr. Ruangroj got a hold of his waist once more, pulling him back in his vicinity. 

"I-I'm... uh... Mr. Huang w-will... scold me, Sir."

"Have you forgotten that I am the CEO of this company? You have me controlled just by your fingers alone. I can tell Mr. Huang to postpone the deadline so that you don't have to stress about this too much." Krist furrowed his eyebrows at what Mr. Ruangroj said and hit him lightly on his chest. "What are you thinking? Yes, you're the CEO but that does not mean you have to abuse your power. Besides, I am working here. Doesn't mean that we have this uh... connection it also means that I can do what I want." 

His response was something Mr. Ruangroj quite expected in the first place yet didn't foresee it happening in real life. Mr. Krist Perawat Sangpotirat is really something else. 

"Alright, I won't do that. But... I have one condition."

"What is it?"

"Stay in my house again." 

\- 

"Hey! You said that you're going to help me with this." He looked to his side, making Mr. Ruangroj halt with what he was doing although it was pleasurable. 

It was his first time entering his bedroom. Weirdly enough, he expected his personal space to be eminently spotless as he is a clean freak yet he also didn't expect this to have a cozy vibe attaching itself to it. 

"Wow..." He murmured, nuzzling his face onto Krist's neck as they both lay there on their stomachs. "Seems like a while ago you can't call me anything but Sir and Mr. Ruangroj yet now... you can just call me 'hey'. Have you gotten so comfortable with me now that you have the guts to call me those?" 

Krist rolled his eyes, letting a smile loosely appear on his lips. "We're not inside the company, right? Therefore, you're not my boss here and I'm not your employee." 

Mr. Ruangroj then planted butterfly kisses on his nape, sending shivers down his spine. "Well then, I can't help you with that since I'm not Mr. Ruangroj as of now, right?" 

With this statement, Krist faced the man by his side and pulled the most adorable face he can showcase which resulted in Mr. Ruangroj letting out a hearty chuckle. "Don't do that to me, Krist. You know I wouldn't even have an ounce of strength to say no to you." 

"Then, help me please." 

"Alright, I will. But before I do, let me take a shower first." 

"Can I join?" 

Those words that came out of his mouth almost made Mr. Ruangroj stumble while he was getting off his bed. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"I said, can I join?" 

The man standing in front of Krist placed his hand on his forehead all the while chuckling. The statements he utters are words that are supposed to be lascivious yet looking at his doe eyes and head tilted to the side, Mr. Ruangroj couldn't help but want to pinch his cheeks at his adoration for the man laying down on his bed. 

"Yeah, you can." 

Upon hearing his approval, Krist then stood up from the bed giddily, yet paused for a moment. "Why? Is there a problem?" Mr. Ruangroj asked as his eyebrows creased. "I forgot that I don't have spare clothes." 

"That wouldn't be a problem. You can have my clothes now let's go. Wouldn't want to keep your report waiting." 

\- 

"I want you..." Mr. Ruangroj uttered as the man in front still successfully heard it despite its low volume and the noise of the shower running. He turned around, facing him, bullets of water dripping down his breathtaking features. 

"Then, claim me... Sir." 

Those words were enough to send him to overdrive as he did not waste any second and captured Krist's lips once more, taking the lead with him following his boss. It was immensely pleasurable as they can't seem to keep their hands to themselves. 

Mr. Ruangroj's lips traveled from his cheeks down to his neck, leaving love bites along the way, and making him weak on his knees. If only he was not being held by the man in front of him, he'd be sprawled out to the floor. He really knows his soft spots and abuses them to his gratification... which makes this connection a tad bit deeper than it is the first time they met. 

Just then, his boss's hands trailed along his chest... and stomach... tracing his V-line until it reached his member. He began to wrap his fingers on it, slowly motioning it in upwards and downwards gesture, earning a moan from him. 

"Hmm... you like that?" 

"V-Very much... Sir." 

"Continue calling me that and I'll fuck you right here, right now." 

His once closed eyes were peeled as he gazed enticingly to his boss before rolling the word, "Sir," once more on his tongue. 

Mr. Ruangroj's breath hitched, "Please... Sir... fuck me, make love to me." That's it, he roughly turned him on his back and made him lean his face along with his palms on the bathroom walls as he got a hold of his waist, pulling it closer to his center. 

He then began to place a fair amount of spit on his palm before gently applying to Krist's sensitive part as he slowly entered, earning a pleasurable moan from the man in front of him. 

Mr. Ruangroj started his pace moderately, letting Krist adjust to his size. He was a moaning mess as a shocking wave of pure bliss entered his system.

Yet just when things are about to be a lot more desirable for the both of them, a knock was heard, making Mr. Ruangroj groan in annoyance.

"Who is it?" He roared.

"Uh... Sir? I deeply apologize for bothering you but you have a visitor outside." His eyebrows began to crease as he grabbed his boxers and throw a bathrobe to his soaked body.

"What happened?" His once furrowed eyebrows began to soften when he heard his familiar voice. Without any hesitation, he yanked his other bathrobe from his wardrobe and placed it on Krist's naked body.

"I'm so sorry, the housekeeper said that there's a visitor outside my house. I'll just take it and hopefully, I can convince them to just go back tomorrow." Mr. Ruangroj then placed a light kiss on his forehead before entirely leaving the room, eager to know who just ruined their most intimate moment.

When he reached the front door, confusion and irritation were felt by him as the woman who enveloped her vision with his features showcase a sloppy smile.

"Mr. Ruangroj!" Chariya beamed and began to take a step forward, giving him an unwanted hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He tried to get her off him as much as he can, but it's quite impossible as her weight was almost upon him. "Am I not allowed to be here?" Mr. Ruangroj winced as his senses were engulfed by the smell of alcohol.

"You're drunk... again. You should go straight home and not here."

"But I want to see you! We haven't been seeing each other for--I don't know--days? Don't you miss me, Mr. Ruangroj?"

Teeth began to grit with one another as Krist saw the two of them being sticky with each other.

Quite an odd thing to be felt but this just reminded him that he will always just be Mr. Ruangroj's past time... or perhaps... a toy to be played with whenever he wants to and that woman will still remain as his fiancé.

No matter how much he pushes himself to be out of that definition, he will always go back to where he belongs.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's mine. All mine."

-Third person's point of view-

"Hey," A light kiss was placed upon his forehead as the man he was waiting for minutes now has just finally come back. He didn't flinch, showcasing the fact that he was unaffected by his presence but we all know that this is a fallacy.

He has been itching to ask him what happened, what did they talk about a while ago, is she staying the night here, and other questions that make him want to fly off the handle. Maybe he should head back home now. He has absolutely no care that it's past midnight, he just desperately wants to leave this... place.

"Sir," Krist called out his boss who is removing his bathrobe. Two of his eyebrows raised, "Yes, Krist?" Taking a step closer to the man looking back at him, trembling as he stood there. "U-Umm... maybe I should go back..." 

"What do you mean?" Confusion was evident in every corner of his striking visuals, although disheveled due to being in a rush to go back to his room, Krist can't deny that he still looks heavenly. "Umm... I'm going back to my apartment... seems like I'm intervening with your... uhh... private life." 

He tried his best to avoid his intense gaze as he slowly detangled Mr. Ruangroj's hands holding onto his arms. But he wasn't successful in doing so as his boss began to hold onto him tighter than he did a while ago. 

"You're not intervening with anything, Krist. Besides, you're a part of my life now, aren't you?" His fingers lightly brushed onto his forehead as a couple of strands of his hair began to fall on his face. He gulped, just the slightest touch of their skins is enough to shoot electricity into his system. 

"R-Really?" 

He nodded and placed his warm hand on his left cheek, "Of course you are, doll face." 

That's what all it takes for him to be back under his wings as a smile became apparent on his lips, looking down, still avoiding his gaze as he felt his ears reddening, "So... shall we continue where we left off?" 

"S-Sir?"

"Oh, don't play dumb on me, angel. You know damn well what I'm talking about." Without any warning, Mr. Ruangroj began to pin him down on the bed, his eyes widened in surprise as his boss's one hand was placed flat on the back of his head and the other on his waist. 

"Woah, what the hell." He couldn't help but let that slip from his mouth, making the one on top of him smirk. "Hell? No, my angel. This is heaven... I'll let you experience it as long as you don't leave my sight. Would you dare to go anywhere still?" His stare was severely felt by Krist as their bodies have now collided with each other. Mr. Ruangroj's weight wasn't completely on him but it was still immensely felt. No complaints were made though. 

"W-Well... who would dare... right?"

"You just did, a while ago."

He chuckled nervously, "I-I didn't mean that. I just... uhh... I just felt... umm... that Ms. Chariya will be... st-staying the night here and... that... you'd forget about me... and..." 

"Why would I forget about you? You're like the best thing that has ever happened to me." A kiss was planted on the button of his flawless nose, to his cheeks, chin, and finally... lips. The way Mr. Ruangroj's lips moved against his' was enough for him to melt and solemnly swear to himself to never leave the man on top of him. He figured it wouldn't be easy for Mr. Ruangroj but it would be harder for him to do so. 

He's completely under his spell... 

Yet little did he know that... Mr. Ruangroj is too. 

The kiss was deepened as his boss's hands began to explore all inches of his body, which then landed on his neck. Mr. Ruangroj wrapped it with his fingers, pulling away and looking down at him. He wasn't putting any pressure onto it, just enough for Krist to feel it and... be aroused by it. 

Which was a success. 

He can feel his member hardening as he closed his eyes. While his right hand was wrapped around his neck, his other was slowly taking off the bathrobe that's surrounding Krist's skin, wanting to see and taste more of him. 

"What do you want me to do to you, baby doll?" 

With his eyes still closed, feeling Mr. Ruangroj's hands roam around his chest, gently playing with his nipples, he gulped, "I-I... S-Sir... mmmm..."

"Say it, angel." Shivers went down his spine as his boss's lips lightly touched his earlobes. "S-Sir... mmmm... I want you to... fuck me... again." 

"Say it clearly and look into my eyes."

Krist slowly opened his eyes, and stared back lustfully at Mr. Ruangroj, "Please... fuck me... Mr. Ruangroj." Those words were more than enough to got him moving as he began to lower his head down to the latter's member that's slowly hardening. He began to place kisses on the inside of his thighs, earning whimpers from the man lying down on his bed, gently holding the sheets from the anticipation. 

"S-Sir..." He couldn't help but plead which made Mr. Ruangroj smile in triumph as he spat on his palm and gently wrapped his lengthy fingers onto his private area, beginning to pump it up and down. Krist sighed in pleasure as his eyes were now closed once more. 

He then hissed when he felt a pair of lips began to surround the top part of his shaft, doubling the pleasure as Mr. Ruangroj bobbed his head slowly in an upward and downward motion. Krist's fingers made contact with his boss's hair and began to slightly tug as the pleasure was still immensely felt. 

"Ahh... shit..." He cussed as he felt a finger was inserted in his hole. Mr. Ruangroj looked up at him, witnessing how his facial features began to change from pained to pleasure. His eyes still closed and eyebrows creased, wanting to feel every drop of hedonism his system is evenly distributing. 

"Just fuck me, Sir." 

"No babydoll, I can't." 

"W-Why? I'm ready for you... please stop tormenting me or else I'll be the one to put your dick in my hole." 

He let out a chuckle, finding amusement at his desperateness and arousal at the same damn time. Just imagining Krist sitting on him while hungrily riding him is more than enough to get him hardened. But he should control himself.

"Shh... be patient now and you'll have your reward later." 

Krist looked at him and glared before pushing his boss away, kneeling in front of him. 

"K-Krist? What are you doing?" 

"I'm fucking done with your teasing, Singto. I want you and I want you now. I don't care if this isn't according to your plans but just so you fucking know, I have waited for you enough already." Before even letting his boss speak, he already took all of him. 

Mr. Ruangroj's eyes began to widen as he saw how Krist's head go up and down on his member. He isn't a chaste person, of course, he had sex before but this man really stands out among others. He has never been with someone so... desperate to... make love with him not until he met Krist. 

As weird as it may sound, he felt wanted, and being wanted by someone you equally feel that way is the best thing ever which made Mr. Ruangroj moonstruck as he stopped Krist from giving him fellatio and made him stand up, "W-Why'd you make me stop?" 

"You want to be fucked that much? Alright, I'm gonna give it to you. Just promise me that later in the morning, I won't hear any complaints about you not being able to walk." 

"S-Sir!" Mr. Ruangroj turned him around and pushed him onto his bed once more, landing on his stomach as he didn't get any warning, instead was greeted by his boss's girthy shaft aggressively thrusting in his hole. 

Krist couldn't help but moan endlessly with the pleasure he felt continuously as he gripped onto the bedsheets. "F-Fuck! Yes, fuck me, fuck me!" 

He felt a couple of fingers began to run on his hair and was tugged harshly, making his head bent back. "Is this what you fucking wanted, doll face? Damn, look at you hastily taking in my cock inside your mouth. Did you like it? Did you like how fucking huge I am? Come on, say it to me, angel. Let everyone know who's the one making you feel so fucking good." 

"Y-Yes, Sir! This is what I wanted, fuck me good, Sir!" 

"I said, scream who's making you feel so good, babydoll." 

"You are, Sir! You're making me feel so... ughh, fuck... so f-fucking good, Sir!" 

"That's right, continue being a good boy as this night will be longer than usual." 

\- 

"Krist," He looked up at the one who wanted to be at the receiving end of his attention. "Yes, Ms. Chen?" The ballpen he was once holding was placed once again on his desk as he turned around, seeing more of the woman standing behind him. "Mr. Ruangroj wants to see you." 

His eyebrows furrowed. They just saw each other a couple of hours ago and now he wants to see him again? "Did he tell you the reason why?" Ms. Chen gave him a knowing look, "I think we both know already what his reason is. Now go, you also already know that Mr. Ruangroj does not like it when someone's keeping him waiting, and just because something is going on between you two, you will be an exception, okay?" 

"Ms. Chen." 

She let out a chuckle, "Alright, I'm sorry. Just--Just go," 

"Fine." 

Thankfully, he can still walk just fine after what happened yesterday but he fears that their next time would be so much different. He didn't expect Mr. Ruangroj to have that side of him yet somehow... it's very addictive. It sends him to overdrive as he reminisces what they did last night that he couldn't help but smile and blush at the same time.

"Now I'm seriously curious what happened last night that it made you this smiley in the morning... also glowing." 

He gave Ms. Chen a look before shaking his head, "Nothing happened, Ms. Chen." But she knows that something beyond just making out happened last night. She can feel it in her bones when all of a sudden, her eyes widened. 

"Did you two have s--" 

"Okay, bye for now, Ms. Chen. See you later!" He closed the door behind him as he panted, still smiling that he somehow got away with Ms. Chen's questions when all of a sudden, a dark figure hovered over him, making him take a step backward. 

"What's making my angel so happy?" 

"O-Oh... hi, Sir." 

"Hello, Mr. Sangpotirat." Mr. Ruangroj placed his palms flat on the door, not giving the man the ability to escape his vicinity. "W-Why did you call for me, Sir? We literally just saw each other a couple of hours ago." 

He leaned forward, faces inches away from each other. Mr. Ruangroj took in his scent that he absolutely loves before placing a kiss on his cheek and neck, almost burying his face onto it.

"You smell so good. I'll never get tired of this." He heard him say as he felt his hand slowly snake on his waist, pulling him closer and making him feel the warmth of his body.

"You still haven't answered my question, Mr. Ruangroj."

He chuckled, kissing his neck multiple times before speaking once more, "Who wouldn't want to see your beautiful face for every minute of eternity, baby doll? I know I would. Besides, I missed you so damn much. Do you really expect me to move on that quickly from last night? Last night was incredible. The best night I had in my entire life. I'm really glad I got to spend it with you, Krist."

A smile slowly crept in his lips as he placed his chin on Mr. Ruangroj's shoulder, "I'm glad I got to spend it with you as well, Sir."

He pulled away, looking deeply in the latter's eyes. "You're fucking irresistible. I want all of you, Mr. Sangpotirat. I want you to be mine." Upon saying these endearing things, he continuously placed numerous kisses on his neck, making his system feel undeniable pleasure as he closed his eyes.

"I want all of you, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Sir. I hear you. I'm all yours, Mr. Ruangroj."


End file.
